


@ydouwantmyname follows @winchesterbros

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Food, Food Truck, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers own a food truck, and Castiel follows it quite religiously (and it's not just because their burgers are delicious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	@ydouwantmyname follows @winchesterbros

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to fill a Tumblr prompt for [whovianhipstyr](http://whovianhipstyr.tumblr.com/): "PROMPT: one of two things: more Jacob!verse (i want more bb stuff!) or Destiel foodtruck." It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60141427288/prompt-one-of-two-things-more-jacob-verse-i-want).
> 
> Obviously I went the food truck route.

Castiel never thought he’d be the person to sign up for a Twitter account ever in his life. He was not a tech-savvy, social media person. His sister Anna had forced him to sign up for Facebook so he wouldn’t have an excuse as to not know what she and the rest of the family was up to. He never posted anything, just went on and looked at pictures and her status updates and then logged off. Sometimes she’d send him messages, but even she knew she’d be better off calling him or sending an email if she wanted a response.

But when Castiel realized that the only way he could find out where his favorite food truck was going to be on any given day was through Twitter, he begrudgingly set up an account. It didn’t take long for him to become @ydouwantmyname and to start following the person he went to all this trouble for: @winchesterbros

He had stumbled upon their food truck quite on accident. He had forgotten his lunch at home and only had time to grab a hot dog or something from the street vendor he knew was down the block before his next meeting. When he looked out his 15-story window, he noticed a black food truck parked right outside with a few people waiting to the side. He had no idea what they served, but he was desperate and they were right outside, much closer than the hot dog guy.

It had ended up being the best decision of his life thus-far because not only were the burgers and fries from “The Winchester Brothers” amazing, but the owner and chef, Dean Winchester, was the most charmingly attractive man he’d ever seen. He was funny and flirty, and Cas was convinced that while he was friendly to everyone, his eyes lit up whenever he noticed Castiel in line. Heck, after the eighth time Cas ordered from them, they were on a first-name basis with each other.

The one time Castiel had come up and Sam, Dean’s brother, was there with someone else, Sam had told him Dean was sick and that he’d be disappointed he missed Cas, but that Sam would tell him Cas said hi. This all went unprompted by Cas, which Cas took to mean that Dean must have talked about him often? Or at least often enough that Sam would make apologies for him and tell Dean he saw Cas without Cas asking him to.

Because as much as Cas enjoyed the food (which ranged from burgers to some exotic salads, courtesy of Sam, and some amazing pie) Dean was the real reason why he kept following the food truck around, getting Twitter updates sent straight to his phone so he knew the moment they set up shop and where. (He will never admit to the fact that he traveled half an hour out of his way to find them once just because he wanted to see the smile on Dean’s face.)

Today, however, they were only a block away from the office, and his lunch meeting had been canceled, so he had plenty of time to walk over there and maybe eat at the makeshift table and chairs Sam would set up next to their truck.

When he finally got up to order (The Winchester Brothers had grown quite popular ever since they’d been featured in a food review online), Dean’s whole face lit up and the smile he gave Cas gave him butterflies.

"Hiya, Cas. How’s my favorite customer today?"

"Hello, Dean. I’m doing well. You?"

"I was doing okay, but my day’s gotten ten times better now that you’re here." Dean gave him a wink. Cas did not at all flush at that. "So, what can I getcha today? Usual?" Cas nodded. “Still no pickles and mustard?” Cas nodded again, smiling at the memory of Dean teasing him about the way he liked his burger (Dean was a big fan of mustard). “Want anything else today? Drink? Dessert?”

"No, thank you. That will be all."

"Alrighty. You know the drill." Dean thumbed sideways at Sam, who was waiting at the cash register on the other end of the truck.

When he handed Sam his card, Sam asked, “Hey, uh, you have time to stick around today? It’s pretty nice out.”

Cas gave Sam a puzzled look but answered, “Yes, actually. I was going to eat over there.” He pointed to the small table and chairs off to the side. He moved over to let the next customer hand their money to Sam.

"Good," Sam said. "I think Dean wanted to talk to you." They both glanced over to Dean who hadn’t heard them, too busy at the grill to pay them any attention.

"Oh?" was all Cas could say because he didn’t know what Dean would want to talk to him about or why Sam would tell him and not Dean himself. "Well, um, I’ll just wait there then?"

"I’ll tell him. Food should be ready in about 5," Sam said before accepting payment from another customer.

Usually Sam would call out their name when their order was ready, but this time, Dean came out of the back of the truck, apron and all, holding Cas’s burger and fries and what looked to be a slice of pie in his hand. Dean set it down in front of Cas and then took the chair opposite him.

"Is this a new loyal customer perk?" Cas asked gesturing to his order and to the pie he had not ordered.

"Sure. Or I could be trying to butter you up…" Dean hinted with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"For?"

"To ask you something." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"You don’t have to bribe me with pie."

"I do if I really want you to say yes."

Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, maybe you should just ask me?”

"Okay, then. Um…. Cas… would you like to eat somewhere with me that is at a table located inside of a restaurant and not on the street?"

Cas couldn’t help the small smile that formed as he ducked his head to hide it. He looked back up to Dean whose eyes were wide and hopeful. Instead of answering, Cas slid the slice of pie closer to him and took a bite of it, savoring it and trying to look as if the taste of the pie really was going to influence his answer.

"This is pretty good pie."

"Uh… Cas? Is that a yes?"

Cas took another bite of the pie and then grinned. “That’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
